The Dare
by Sahreah
Summary: He knew, he goddamn knew that the next words that left his mouth were the stupidest words he had ever said but that didn't change the fact that he said and meant them. "I'm gonna do it." Hijack. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys :) First of I just wanted to tell you that english is not my native language so I'm sorry if it's not good or anything but I thought I should give it a try :) I'm going to try to update once every week as I'm very busy during the week.**

**Oh and Jack may seem like a jerk at the beginning but that will only be for the first chapters :)**

**The Dare**

**Chapter 1**

Jack Frost should have locked himself in his room this day. That would have been one hell of a good idea. Who knew if it would have changed anything though? Our story begins on the day Jack Frost decided to go to school. You may ask now if Jack doesn't go to school every day. Well my friend, the answer to that is 'no'. You see: Jack is seventeen and he's one of the cool kids so he doesn't have to do homework. He doesn't have to go to school if he doesn't want to. That's why he skips school at least once a week. Let's go back, shall we, to the day Jack Frost went to school.

It was a Wednesday and he was already late. That, however, didn't stop him to take the time he needed to get his books and make his way to his first class: English. He was the last to arrive and the teacher didn't even bother to look up. "Nice of you to show up, Mr. Frost." his teacher said. Mr. Sanderson, his teacher, was in his late fifties. He was tall and slim. Thick, black framed glasses decorated his face. He was okay but Jack wouldn't admit that. He took a seat next to his friend Pitch who paid him no attention. Pitch was too busy throwing paper balls at the dork in front of him: Hiccup. Hiccup wouldn't even react. He just started in front of him, hoping it would get boring for Pitch at some point. _He's such a dork_, Jack thought. Jack moved to Berg two years ago with his legal guardian North when he saw Hiccup the first time. Pitch and his gang were teasing him about something (Jack didn't care enough to remember). When Snotloud, Hiccups own cousin, threw the first punch, Jack actually wanted to step in. In the end he didn't. He learned fast how things worked in Berg. You hang out with Hiccup and you can say goodbye to your social status. Jack became friends with Aster first. He came from Australia and had moved a year before Jack to Berg. After a few weeks Pitch and his friends started talking to him. They started to hang out with him. Jack forgot about Aster. He didn't mean to. He just did. They would talk less and less until they only exchanged a 'hi' when they met each other in the hallway. That was years back. Well months, actually. Jack felt good with his new gang.

The bell rang and everybody was free to go. Pitch got up and tripped Hiccup when he was about to leave. The boy stumbled and took hold of his desk. He threw a glare at Pitch and went to leave when Pitch spoke up: "Do you have a problem, Hiccup?"

Hiccup mumbled something under his breath when Pitch grabbed his arm in a way that was everything but gently. "Did you say anything, fishbone?"

Hiccup shook his head quickly. His eyes never left the floor.

"Let it go, Pitch." Jack said. "We have to get to the next class."

Pitch let go off Hiccup and the brunette boy left as quickly as his skinny legs would carry him.

"He's so pathetic." Pitch threw in. He took his stuff and left the room with Jack.

Jack followed his friend when he noticed that they weren't going to the next class. "Where are we going?"

"We'll skip until lunch." Pitch answered matter-of-factly.

Jack didn't object. He knew better than to do that. "Alright."

They met outside with the rest of the gang: Snotloud, Hookfang and Dagur. "Where have you been? We waited for forever!" Snotloud complained.

"We had a little run in with Hiccup." Pitch explained. He threw his bag on the floor and took a seat next to Dagur.

Snotloud groaned "He is so annoying. I had to spend last Saturday at his house."

Dagur's eyes lit up suddenly "That's it!" He stood up. He had that crazy look in his eyes again. Jack heard that Dagur once tried to drown a kitten until his Dad saw him and made him stop. That guy was scary.

"That's what?" Jack asked.

"The dare. I have it! The dare that makes you one of us."

"What the hell? I've been one of you for nearly two years."

The other guys got interested too. "No, Dagur's right. We all had to do a dare."

"I had to drown a kitten. Didn't get to end it." Dagur explained. Jack shuddered. So it was true after all. "And I've got just the dare for you."

"Spit it out already." Pitch said. Jack wondered what his dare had been. Probably nothing.

Dagur grinned madly. "I dare you, Jack Frost, to take Hiccup's V-Card."

"What?" Jack exclaimed "Are you mad?!"

"_Deranged_." Hookfang threw in.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Guys, even if I wanted to do that he would never let me!"

"Hm. I guess you're not worth it then, Jack." Pitch explained. _No. It couldn't happen,_ Jack thought. He had to be with Pitch's gang. He had to. He couldn't let anything happen. Not again. He knew, he goddamn knew that the next words that left his mouth were the stupidest words he had ever said but that didn't change the fact that he said and meant them. "I'm gonna do it."

**Sooo... that was the first chapter. I'll try to update in a weeks time. Reviews may make me faster :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews guys :) They make me very happy! It's also encouraging me to continue writing. Well again, I'm not a native english speaker and I am really sorry for the mistakes.**

**Chapter 2**

The first thing Jack did was studying Hiccup. The white haired boy stole his schedule the next time Pitch threw Hiccup's books on the floor. It turned out they had English, physics and math together. Well that was helpful wasn't it? Well not really. Jack had to learn more about the brunette if he wanted to get that dare done. And there was it again, ladies and gentleman, the one thing Jack couldn't stop thinking about: The stupid dare. He knew that what he was doing, what he wanted to do was anything than right. At this point of the story, we have to excuse Jack for being a stupid jerk. He didn't know better at that moment. All Jack _knew_ was that he had to belong. He had to belong to Pitch's gang. Why you may ask now but let's not spoil the story. We're going to learn this at another point of the story.

Jack watched Hiccup from where he stood in the hallway. He knew the dork's locker combination already by heart. Jack had to do the first move now. Dagur had asked him this morning why he hadn't talked to Hiccup yet. They were getting suspicious. _Take a deep breath, Jack. You can do this_, he told himself. Just as Jack made his way to Hiccup _he_ walked up to the brunette again. Jack groaned in disbelief. How was this his life? The last three days Jack had tried to talk to Hiccup but he was always with that guy! The guy he was talking about was Toothless. Toothless was tall and lean. He had dark hair that nearly touched his shoulders. He had a nice tan and a muscular body. He was always with Hiccup and Jack was really starting to get annoyed. He had to talk to Hiccup! He decided that he could wait for an hour and threw a glance at his schedule. Maths. Well that was just perfect.

After the math lesson was over and Hookfang still hadn't found 'x' Jack grabbed Hiccup's shoulder. The shorter male flinched and turned around. He arched an eyebrow. He didn't say anything so Jack decided he had to take matters into his own hands. "You're a nice kid." he said. Somebody should just already give him a damn medal. Who wouldn't want to be friends with him after that statement? Hiccup apparently.

"Eh… Thanks?" Hic looked up at him confused and was on his way out when Jack called his name and followed him.

"Hey, are you doing anything this weekend?" he asked "We should like hang out or stuff."

"Well I do like _stuff_ as much as the next guy" Hiccup said his voice dripping with sarcasm "but thank you, no thank you." With that Hiccup left the room leaving Jack alone. Did he just say 'No?' to Jack? Well, this sure was going to be interesting.

The next day they had English together. Jack grabbed a piece of paper and scrambled a note on it. _Do you want to hang out later?_

The answer came quick in one of the neatest handwritings Jack had ever seen. _No. _Jack groaned in desperation when the bell rang and Hiccup got up to leave. Jack decided to try his luck the next day again. _He_ didn't try his luck the next day.

Just when Jack closed his locker, Toothless grabbed Jack by the collar and pushed him against the lockers. "What do you want from Hiccup?"

"Nothing!"

"Doesn't look like nothing, Frost!" Toothless hissed. He tightened his grip on Jack.

"I just want to be his friend! What's wrong with that?!"

Toothless didn't let go of him. "Maybe the fact that _you_ want to be friends with him!"

"What is wrong with me!? Why can't Hiccup and I be friends?"

"Oh I dunno maybe it's because you and your stupid friends push him around all the time? Maybe because Pitch and his friends beat him up once a week. You may not raise your hand against him but you are no better than them, Jack Frost."

"I only want to be friends with him." Jack replied "He looks like he could need some."

Toothless let go of him and looked at him angrily. "He sure as hell doesn't need you" he said "Stay away from Hic."

Toothless went down the hallway.

"And you get that stick outta your ass!" Jack screamed after him. Who does this guy think he is?! Jack grabbed his bag and stomped of home.

"Jack! How was your day?" his guardian North asked in his thick Russian accent.

"Alright." Jack answered and tossed his bag onto the floor.

"We're going to leave soon Jack." North said. He put on his shoes. North looked like Santa personally. He had grey hair and nobody wore red more than he did. He had a big belly due to his ever-hungry nature. Jack nodded and went up to his room to change.

"I'm going to get flowers. Which colour should I get?" North called up the stairs.

"White." Jack screamed down "White roses." White roses were her favourite.

"Alright. I'm back soon." His guardian answered as he left the house to go to the flower shop a few houses down.

Jack changed into his favourite blue hoodie and waited in the living room for his guardian to come back.

North came back in about two minutes later with a bouquet of white roses. "Let's go" he said.

Jack nodded and got into the car. Their drive wasn't long. They got out of the car and North gave the flowers to Jack. Jack gave him a slight smile when he entered the place. It was Friday and Jack Frost placed the flowers on his sister's grave.

**Weeeellll. I hope you guys liked this chapter :) There is going to be more of Hiccup in the next chapter pinkie promise :) Don't forget to hit the button and leave a review :))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys :) Thanks again for all the reviews :) I love you guys :) And I've been asked this a few times: When Dagur talked about Jack taking Hic's V-Card. Dagur wants Jack to sleep with Hiccup. To take his virginity. I hoped I cleared that up :)**

**Also Toothless and Hiccup are only friends. There is no hidden romance between those two ;) I wanted to bring in a little bit about Toothless' past (not like a whole chapter but more of a passage) but I'm not too sure about it. So if you guys would like to read that then just send me a message or include it in a review :) **

**Alsoooo I made myself a little cover :D It's not amazing but it's all I can do in half an hour :)**

**Chapter 3:**

Hiccup had the worst luck in the word. He had stayed late at school to work on his English paper and it started raining heavily the moment Hiccup stepped out of the school. He hadn't brought a jacket because so far it had been hot and it was in the middle of spring. The bus was long gone and Hiccup didn't possess a car. He had to walk home. Somebody really hated him. He walked along the sidewalk for ten minutes and was drenched in water when a car stopped next to him. "You need a ride?"

Hiccup turned his head. Jack Frost had rolled down the window and looked at him patiently. What was he doing here? Why would he want to help him? Hiccup shook his head. "No thanks, I'm good."

"You're dripping wet, man." Jack objected "Get in the damn car."

"I'll be home in ten minutes. I'm good."

"You're going to be better in this car. Don't make me come out and push you in."

"That is considered kidnapping, Jack."

"It's considered saving somebody from a certain cold."

"For the love of-"Hiccup sighted opened the door and got in the car. He buckled the belt. Jack started the engine and drove off. "What were you even doing outside?"

"I was walking home. What did it look like?" Hiccup shivered and put his arms around his torso.

"I mean why _were_ you outside? What were you doing before?" Jack turned up the heat "Are you cold? I think I have a sweatshirt somewhere on the backseat."

"It's okay. I'm going to be home soon."

Jack grinned and took a turn into a street that was not Hiccup's.

"Where are you driving? I don't live here." Hiccup asked slightly afraid. Jack was part of Pitch's gang. He was so stupid! Why did he have to get in the car with him? Jack was going to take him to some dark alleyway and kill him and leave his body there. "Where are we going Jack!"

"Hey. Calm down." Jack tried to reassure him "We're gonna get a drink."

"I have to get home. I told you I don't want to hang out with you!"

"It's right around the corner. I'm buying."

Hiccup groaned. He had to be kidding, right? Jack reached for something in the backseat and threw it in Hiccup's face. "Put that on" It was a blue hoodie. Hiccup sighted and changed into the blue hoodie while Jack was focused on the road. Jack came to a halt in front of a little café. "Here we are." He announced and got out of the car. Hiccup rolled his eyes and followed Jack into the café.

They got an ice coffee for Jack and a hot chocolate for Hiccup. Jack made sure to introduce Hiccup to the unfamiliar barista as his soon to be friend. The white haired boy chose a table next to the window and sat down.

"Sooo… You still haven't told me what you were doing outside."

Hiccup sipped on his hot chocolate "I was working on my English paper."

"The eh English paper… that is due for…?"

"Next week?"

"Ah well that is plenty of time!" Jack grinned and looked at Hiccup. The blue hoodie that Jack gave to him was slightly too big. It made him look kind of adorable. Jack thought that in a very manly way of course! He may have experimented with a few boys before but that didn't make Jack gay. Jack was as straight as a ruler. So straight in fact that he could admit that Hiccup had very pretty eyes and cute freckles across his cheeks and nose.

"What is it?" Hiccup asked and touched his face as I he had anything on it.

"You're just pretty." Jack said before he could stop himself. This was not what he had wanted to say. _Get your shit together Frost_, he thought.

Hiccup blushed and sipped on his drink again. "Eh… Thanks I guess…" He didn't look up again. He was suddenly very interested in his hands.

"Ehm… Hiccup" Jack started and waited until Hic looked at him again "I kind of wanted to ask you if you wanted to eh… go on a date with me?"

The brunette's eyes widened "What? With me?"

"No with the other guy I'm hanging out right now."

Hiccup's eyes narrowed suddenly. He let go of his drink and stood up. "Very funny, Jack. Tell Pitch that his new plan on humiliating me for being gay didn't work." The younger male made his way to the door.

"Hic! Pitch has nothing to do with this!" he screamed after him. An awful lie.

Hiccup was long gone.

When school started again and Hiccup gave him his hoodie back in physics Jack grabbed his wrist. "Go on a date with me." He said. Hiccup didn't say anything. He just sat down as far away from him as possible.

The next time Jack met him in a hallway. He leaned himself against the locker next to Hiccup's. "You're beautiful. Go on a date with me." Hiccup slammed his locker closed and left.

Jack's next plan was to send Fishlegs one of the few people that talked to Hiccup to ask him out for him.

Fishlegs waited for Hiccup in front of his chemistry class. "Hiccup?" he asked when the brunette came out of the room. The blonde more-than-just-chubby boy took a piece of paper out of his pocket and started to read:

It's a beautiful day

This may make me gay

It may seem bizarre

But you are my star

I can't find the words

I seem to like nerds

Please Hic, agree

Go out with me?

Fishlegs gave the slip of paper to Hiccup who just said one thing. "Tell Jack 'No'."

Jack was starting to get frustrated. He kept bugging Hiccup for another week and Hiccup kept telling him no. The rest of the gang gave him the rest of the month which were only two weeks to deflower Hiccup. They would kick him out after that. Jack made his way through the hallway when he heard sobbing come out from the locker-room. He stood still in his tracks. He quietly opened the door when he saw the rest of his gang beat up Hiccup. The brunette already had bloody gashes all over himself and he was crying. Something in Jack broke the moment Hiccup's eyes locked with his.

"Jack! Nice of you to join us!" Dagur yelled. The nutcase held Hiccup up with his hands around his waist while Pitch threw the punches along with Hookfang. Snotloud sat on a bench and studied his own reflection in a small mirror.

Hiccup looked at Jack pleadingly and lost hope when Jack came nearer without saying anything. When the white haired boy stood behind Pitch he dragged Pitch away from him.

"Leave him alone." Jack said and he couldn't believe himself.

Pitch smiled. "Well. Whatever Jack. He's all yours."

Pitch left with the rest of his friends. Dagur winked at him when he left.

Jack looked at Hiccup. The brunette said on the floor now and looked piteous. When Jack came nearer, the boy scrambled away from him.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Hic." he said. Hiccup let Jack help him up and get to the nearest bathroom. The older male pushed Hiccup between two sinks and wetted some toilet paper to clean his face. Hiccup flinched back at the beginning but let Jack clean him while he rested his hands in his lap and looked anywhere but at Jack. The tears were still silently rolling of his cheeks. Jack stroked a tear from his cheek when he had cleaned the blood away. "Are you okay?" he asked. Hiccup nodded and looked up. Jack had never been so near to Hiccup and he _had_ to admit that he _was_ in fact beautiful. "I'm sorry they did that to you." Jack said. Hic shrugged his shoulders. "You didn't do anything."

"Exactly. I didn't do anything. They're my friends. I should have done anything. I'm sorry, Hic."

Hic smiled a little bit. Kind of a lopsided little smile and Jack couldn't do anything but smile back. "Hiccup?" Jack asked. His hand hadn't let go of Hic's cheek.

"Hm?" the other asked.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Jack didn't expect anything so he was surprised when Hic nodded shyly and said: "I would love to Jack."

Jack smiled and leaned in to plant a kiss on Hiccups lips but the brunette pulled away before Jack could reach his lips. Jack smiled at the blush that had formed on Hic's face. He kissed his cheek and drove him home.

**Sorry but not sorry for the shitty poem. I blame Jack's lack of talent. :) Don't forget to hit the review button :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys :) Thanks again for the lovely reviews :) I am going to warn you _this chapter is rated M!_and please, if this is not your cup of tea skip the chapter. You can even pm me and I will give you a summary of the chapter :) The M rated scene is not that graphic though. Could even go through as a very heavy T. And this is, _I think_, the only M rated scene in the whole story.**

**Chapter 4**

Hiccup had never had a date. Never. He didn't know what to wear but he didn't want to ask his only friend Toothless what he should do. If Toothless knew he went on a date with Jack tonight he would kill him. Speaking of the devil: Hiccup's phone lit up. He got a message from Toothless.

_Are you free tonight? Can we hang out?_

The brunette quickly tipped an answer: _I can't. My Dad wants to spend the evening with me._

Hiccup felt bad for lying to Toothless but he would never understand. Hiccup liked Jack. Sure he had always thought that he was attractive but now he felt drawn to him. Jack had helped him. Nobody except Toothless had ever stood up for him. Hiccup tossed his phone on his bed and got back to his drawer. Jack would be at his house in an hour and Hic still stood in his room only dressed in boxers and with wet hair. After ten minutes, he decided on an olive green shirt and a dark brown vest. He slipped in his clothes and spent another ten minutes debating on if he should close the vest or not and if he should roll up the sleeves of his shirt. In the end he left the vest open and rolled the sleeves up. He went in the bathroom to dry his hair.

When there were only fifteen minutes left until Jack would show up Hiccup started to get nervous. What if he would screw up? He always screws up! What if Pitch and the rest would pop up and laugh at him. What if- The bell rang. Hic jumped on his feet. He made his way to the door and face planted the floor nearly twice. He took a deep breath before he opened the door. Jack looked stunning! He was wearing a simple dark blue V-neck jumper but Hiccup thought that nobody could look better than him. Jack grinned at him and held his hand out for him to take. Hiccup grabbed his keys and gave Jack a small smile. He took his hand and Jack led him to the car.

"Let me get that for you." Jack said and opened the passenger door for Hiccup. Hiccup smiled a little and blushed even more. He sat down while Jack got to the other side. When Jack started the engine Hic asked: "So… What's eh the plan?"

"Surprise" Jack winked at him and drove off.

The first stop they made was at a pizzeria. They shared a large pizza with every thinkable topic (Jack seemed to like about anything). All in all it had been a slightly awkward dinner. Jack would always try to say something and Hiccup would answer shortly or blush. Jack however didn't seem to mind. Whatever he had in mind to do next would lift the spirits. He was sure of it. Jack payed the bill and led Hiccup outside. They got in the car and drove even farther out of town. They stopped in the middle of nowhere and Hiccup got the feeling that this was the moment where Jack would murder him. He didn't. Jack got out of the car and took off. Hiccup followed quickly.

An ice skating rink. There were no lights. No people. "It's closed until autumn." Jack explained. "It works though. I sneaked in here a lot with my sister. You just have to…" Jack disappeared into a small room and a few minutes after that the lights went on. It was beautiful.

"I don't know if we should do this, Jack. It's closed." Hiccup followed Jack hesitantly further into the skating rink.

"C'mon Hic. Loosen up a little bit. We're hurting nobody."

"Eh… I guess you're right."

A few minutes after that they were both on the ice. Well, Jack more than Hiccup was. The brunette held on tight on the railings. This was only the second time he went ice skating and the first time he had greeted the ice more than anyone else. Jack skated over to where he stood and held out his hand. "You okay over here?"

Hiccup nodded and grabbed Jack's hand. "I'm sorry I'm so bad at this."

Jack smiled and pulled both of them in the middle of the skating rink. "That's okay. Now I can do things like this." he pulled Hiccup close and put his hands around his waist. Hic, who didn't know what to do, decided to put his hands around Jack's neck.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" Jack asked and spun them around lightly.

Hiccup shook his head "No" he said.

"Well you are." Jack smiled and leaned in to kiss his lips. Hiccup let him this time.

Jack stopped in front of Hiccup's house. "I had fun tonight, Hic. I would love if we could like have a date again."

Hiccup smiled. "I would love that too." Hiccup shifted nervously before he spoke again: "I eh… well my Dad is on a business trip for a few days so… if you want to come in for a coffee or something that would eh… be fine."

Jack smiled back at him "That would be nice"

Hiccup rushed in the kitchen to make himself and Jack something to drink. He got out two cups, filled them with hot chocolate and returned into the living room. Jack sat on his couch and looked out of place. Hic placed the drinks in front of them.

"You've got a nice eh house" Jack said awkwardly. _This was so stupid_! Hiccup thought _He doesn't want to be here. I'm sure he wants to be anywhere but here!_

"That's not true." Jack said.

"Did I- Did I just say that out loud?" Hiccup's face turned pink. "I'm so sorry Jack I-"

Jack cut him off with a kiss. Hiccup was caught off guard when Jack's tongue poked against his lips. Hic pulled Jack nearer and opened his mouth for him. What was he even doing? Things started to flare up, when Hiccup felt Jack's hand under his shirt. Jack pushed Hic down on the couch and straddled him. Their lips hadn't unlocked once. Hiccup tensed suddenly and pulled his head away.

Jack got off of Hiccup and ran a hand through his white hair. "I'm so sorry!" Jack said "What am I doing? I'm sorry, Hic!" Jack didn't know what he apologized for: The fact that he had forced himself on Hiccup on their first date or that he really wanted to do what Pitch had asked him to do. What was he thinking?!

Hiccup smiled and looked at the floor. "It's alright, Jack. I just have never… you know"

"I'm sorry Hic. I shouldn't have forced myself on you!"

Jack wanted to take his stuff and leave when Hiccup said the words he thought he would never hear from the smaller brunette. "Jack. Don't go. I would like to eh… just not here…. My room is up the stairs."

Jack looked at him confused. Was he for real? "We don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Hic stalked up to him and kissed him. "I want to. I _trust_ you, Jack."

That's how Jack found himself in Hiccup's room. He pushed the smaller male on the bed. He climbed on top of him, kissing him softly. Hiccup kissed back eagerly his hands finding their way into Jack's hair. His hands moved down and ran up Jack's back. Jack kept back any noises. He leant down to kiss Hic's jawline. He moved up a little to tell him how beautiful he looked and then down to plant kisses on his neck. Hiccup pulled him up again and caught his lips with his own. The brunette pushed Jack's shirt over his head. The both of them started to lose their clothes piece by piece. Jack kissed every piece of skin that he could reach. Hiccup was moaning under him. His hands were fisting the bed sheets. After a long time of exploring each other's bodies, Jack looked up at him one last time to ask for permission. Hiccup nodded, his cheeks red. Jack kissed him and entered him as gently as he could. Tears found their way on Hiccup's face and Jack kissed each one of them away. Jack feared that those weren't the last tears he would see when it came to him what he had done. Jack kissed Hiccup long and lovingly when he decided he would never tell Pitch or anyone what he had done tonight. He wouldn't do that to Hiccup. Oh Boy, was he wrong.

**Alright-y. Updates may be a little slower since I have exams in two weeks. (Well reviews _do_ motivate me, if you get what I mean ;) )**


End file.
